Monkey D Haru and the Goblet of Fire
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Crossover. Haru's fourth year gets interesting when a tournament is held at Hogwarts. But when someone else enters him, what will happen? Will it be fun or will it be hard? Well considering who he is, more than likely fun. Please R
1. The Wizard who Became a Pirate

A/N: Well it's the fourth one, I decided to start the story with a brief recap of what the story is about with this chapter... and don't worry, the new chapter will mention something that happened between Sirius and Shanks... so don't worry. Enjoy the first chapter and things will pick up next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter, if I did I would sleep on a pile of money with many hot guys.

Haru: You stole that from a Simpsons episode

Me: So what, after chapter 2 I'm going working on another Tree House of Horror story like I did last year... besides that episode isn't that popular...

Monkey D. Haru and the Goblet of Fire

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Wizard who Became a Pirate

The King of the Pirates was someone to feared. Those who knew only his name trembled in fear. Those who knew him well enough often laughed at those who trembled in fear, as he was not only one of the nicest, goofiest guys around, he really wasn't scary unless someone pissed him off.

And that name was Monkey D. Luffy.

But this story isn't about him but rather his adopted son Monkey D. Haru… this is also the 4th story… if you didn't know that then… well… don't know what to say.

Luffy however was talking with Akataka, an Admiral in the Marines. His real name was Koby but everyone knew of him as "Akataka" the red Hawk. The original codename for red was "Akainu" however the Admiral did not want to take that code name as the former admiral had once tried to kill him. Thusly when he became an Admiral he took on a different name.

The reason he was good friends with Luffy was because Luffy was the one that got into the Marines, which was his life long dream… they were punch clock enemies as Koby dubbed them.

This conversation was about the newest crew member Black Sirius (as was the custom of this world's, first names go last and last names go first) had already made a name for himself.

Thanks to his magical skills, he was able to do many strange things to his opponents.

However there was also the time when they met up with the red hair pirates. Shanks and Sirius really hit off and had a night of drunken debauchery. Neither which they could remember.

It was so bad that neither Shanks nor Sirius could ever set foot back on the island… that's how bad it was… even if the two crews paid property damage that they did.

They will forever be banned from Argo Island…

"So let get this Straight… Sirius is a wizard from another Dimension." Said Koby dropping all codenames.

"That's right." Said Luffy, "And you shouldn't be surprised, you know Haru's devil fruit powers…"

"Oh right the portals." Said Koby nodding, "Does his powers have anything to with the laying low for most of the year?"

"Shortly before Haru's 11th Birthday we found out where he came from." Said Luffy with a shrug, "He's a wizard from the same world. We've been taking to a magical school called Hogwarts. Turns out the other kids can learn magic too for some reason so Hina, Maya and Tom enrolled last year, the other three will enroll this year."

Koby was surprised… that was a really weird story.

"Wait… then why haven't the kids displayed any magic?" asked Koby.

"They're not allowed to use outside of school." Explained Luffy.

Koby nodded in understanding.

That when the conversation interrupted by two people having their own conversation.

"Look… doing this has draw backs." Said Franky, "Me and Robin started on that path…"

"Let me guess you got married because you had Tom." Said Sirius rolling his eyes.

"No… we got married because we realized we loved each other…" said Franky, "We got married expecting not to have any children. Tom was a miracle, do you know what my nuts have been though, cyborg conversation, crushing from my future and an atomic blast… I'm lucky I even have a kid."

"So you're saying we're evidently fall in love?" asked Sirius, "Unlikely… I mean I'm a womanizer and I heard her story… that Kuja almost never fall in love."

"I still don't like the idea of you two being Fu-"

That was when Koby interrupted him.

"Sorry Admiral…" said Franky, "I forgot you were here."

"Sirius, this is Koby, AKA Akataka." Said Luffy.

"So I take it you're the admiral that's an alley." Said Sirius.

"That's right." Said Koby, "Are you really a wizard?"

Sirius smirked, he pointed his wand at the cups the two were drinking from and turned it into a small mouse, then turned it back.

"Amazing." Whispered Koby, sure he's an admiral and has seen many strange things but this whole wizard thing was really weird…

"I have a conversation to continue with Franky if you don't mind." Said Sirius.

The two left to continue their conversation.

"Do I want to know what they're talking about?" asked Koby.

"Nope." Said Luffy.

Sirius and Marguerite had become friends with benefits, or as they called themselves, Sex Buddies…

Okay… that was cleaned up but still…

"Let me guess, he's a wizard that you became friends with and he just joined?" asked Koby.

"No." said Luffy, "He's casually Haru's godfather. He's a good guy and he escaped from prison for some he didn't do and was just only recently found he was innocent after 12 years in there since had no where else to go I had him join up."

"There's more to the story isn't there?" asked Koby.

"Yeah but it will take about 20 chapters to explain the whole story… all I can say is that he posed as the twin's dog for a while." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Koby.

"There's a way for wizard's to turn into animals… but it's not common like Devil Fruits." Said Luffy.

Koby shrugged.

"You know some of the things I have to reveal, right?" asked Koby.

"That's fine." Said Luffy, "Besides we're going to lay low earlier than usual this year."

"Why?" asked Koby.

"The Quidditch World Cup." Said Luffy with a smirk, "Quidditch is a sport played on flying broom sticks. Haru plays it with his friends and Hina's planning to the join the team this year too on the reserve team."

"Flying Broomsticks?" asked Koby in disbelief.

"Yeah." Said Luffy, "Any ways me, Hancock and my kids as well as Sirius are going to the championship match while the other kids are going to stay with other friends."

Koby nodded…

"I will tell the brass that Sirius is some sort of wizard and that's it." Said Koby.

"You're saying that because the whole other dimension thing is importable, right?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Koby.

"Fine with me." Said Luffy.

Koby looked around, "Where are Hina and Haru anyways?"

"Oh they're at the Burrow… that's in the other world. It's where the family lives." Said Luffy, "Both of them became friends with their kids."

At the Burrow, Hina and Ginny were playing exploding snap when they saw George and Fred run past them.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Hina.

Then Ron ran past them in his full on Jack Russell Terrier mode yelling "Get back here!"

"That's something you don't see everyday." Said Ginny.

"There's an old saying on the Thousand Sunny: "When it involves pranks and devil fruit powers… just ignore it."" Said Hina.

Haru appeared from a portal.

"Have you seen?" he asked.

"That way…" said Hina and Ginny pointing to where Ron and the twins ran to.

Just another day at the Burrow after all…

Next Time: The Monkey Family as well as Sirius go to Weasley's house to prepare for the world cup. What will happen? And why is Percy asking Sirius for methods of revenge? Find out next time!


	2. Getting Ready for the World Cup

Chapter 2: Getting Ready for the World Cup

The Ship was docked in the Lake. However it was a week earlier than usual. The plan was for Usopp, Kaya, Maya and Yosopp, to visit the Longbottom's (who weren't going to game), Franky, Robin and Tom would vest Luna and Xenophilius (since they weren't attending) and Nami, Sanji, Nojiko and Kaien would stay with Molly who wants going to the game as she had to shop for her 4 children going this year (as Percy graduated the previous year) as well as Hermione, Haru and Hina.

The rest of the crew would stay on the ship.

"Okay is everyone ready for their portals?" asked Haru.

The other families nodded… and Haru created the necessary portals.

They went though the portals and the largest group wound up at the Burrow. They knocked on the door and Molly opened the door, she welcomed them in.

Haru and Hina ran into the house to see their best friends.

Nojiko walked over to the couch and began to pout.

"What's wrong?" asked Molly.

"She's just jealous that she can't go to the game." Said Nami.

Haru got to Ron's room where he was chasing the owl that Sirius got him for a replacement.

"Come on Pig! Stop that!" yelled Ron.

The Owl' name was Pigwidgeon, but Ron called him Pig for short. He was a hyper active little guy.

"Still won't take another name?" asked Haru.

"No." said Ron.

Down stairs as the adults were getting settled in Percy walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me Mr. Black, may I speak with you?" asked Percy.

"Sure." Said Sirius, "But don't call me Mr. Black… makes me sound evil."

"Okay… Sirius." Said Percy.

The two left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Nami.

"Oh Percy just wants revenge against Peter Pettigrew." Said Molly, "I think it might be an unhealthy obsession."

"He wants advice form Sirius I guess." Said Hancock.

"If Sirius never really got his revenge then it's kind of pointless." Said Luffy.

"So had Hermione come yet?" asked Hancock.

"We're going to pick her up tomorrow." Said Molly, "Bill and Charlie are also coming overt tonight."

"Oh, it will be great to finally meet them." Said Luffy.

In another room, Percy and Sirius talked about well Peter.

"So you want revenge against Wormtail." Muttered Sirius.

"I do." Said Percy, "Until I gave him to Ron, he was my pet rat, I had him for much longer than Ron."

"What did he see you naked?" asked Sirius.

Percy glared at him.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Mumbled Sirius.

"What should I do if I get my hands on him?" asked Percy.

"Try not to kill him." Said Sirius, "And if he gets arrested again ask Kingsley Shacklebolt or Tonks for help."

Percy nodded, he knew that Kingsley Shacklebolt was a respectable Auror, while Tonks was a classmate of Charlie's who was a metamorphmagus (someone who could change her appearance at will) and he had heard she was an Auror in training as well.

He learned long ago don't call her by her first name.

"This conversation never happened." Said Percy.

"Wait… why?" asked Sirius.

"Because I don't want it to spread out that I want Pettigrew's head." Said Percy, "Especially with my knew job as Barty Crouches assistant."

Sirius stared at the boy, "Okay." He simply answered.

He still wasn't on good terms with the Ministry, in fact the only reason he had tickets was because this was Fudge trying to get on his good side.

That night the two elder brothers of the Weasley family arrived. Bill was tall, and was dressed well… like was guy going to a rock concert.

While Charlie was more stocky and had some shiny scars on his arms. Everyone knew it was because the dragons he worked with.

Due to the large amount of people there, they had had two tables, the kids table for those who were under the age of 17, and those who were over 17.

"It's too bad we had to be in the kid's table." Said Fred.

"Right you are." Said George.

"What's Nojiko's problem?" asked Ron.

"I'm jealous okay." Said Nojiko.

"She wants to go to the game too." Said Kaien.

"Next year I'm going to try to join whatever Quidditch team I enter in." said Nojiko.

"Really what position?" asked Ron.

Nojiko smirked, "I won't say." Said Nojiko.

"If you wind up in Gryffindor then it's going to suck." Said Kaien.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nojiko.

As the pirate twins beg not argue, the conversation steered towards another part of Quidditch.

"So." Said Fred.

"We heard that little Hina is going to try to be our back ups." Said George.

"I am." Said Hina,

"I don't know… girl tend not to be good beaters." Said Ron.

That was when he received a sharp kick.

"Okay… who did that?" asked Ron.

"I did." Said Ginny, "After all, Gwenog Jones is one of the best Beaters in the League."

"Not to mention the beaters for the Japanese Quidditch Team with Minaka Takahachi and Keiko Takahashi."

"You know they're not in the finals. Right?" asked Ron.

Hina kicked him in the shin, "I know that… I was using them as an example."

Hina was following them because she had found her name in this world was from the Language known in that world as Japanese. She disappointed to learn that Japanese Team didn't get far.

"Besides that, Hina has Haki on her side." Said Haru, "So I have the feeling that she can be an excellent Quidditch Player."

"Knocking people out won't be a good thing for Quidditch." Said Ron.

Once again he was kicked in the shin.

"Haki isn't just for knocking people out… do your studying." Said Hina.

"You're just kicking me for the sake of it… aren't you?" asked Ron.

"It's fun." Said Hina sticking out her tongue.

The next day they picked up Hermione, which was very uneventful.

"So Nojiko is jealous she's not going?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." Said Haru, "It is a big deal after all."

"A big deal I think your understating it." Said Ron, "It the first time in years that the world is Britain."

"All right!" yelled Haru, "I'm all fired up! I can't wait for the game!"

His two best stared at him.

"You know we're not going until tomorrow, right?" asked Hermione.

"I know…" said Haru.

Little did they know that something that was going to happen at the game that would start things. But only time will what it will be.

Next Time: The large group of family and friends head to the camp ground where everyone is staying for the World Cup! They see all people from around the world and learn interesting things. What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. Going to the Cup

A/N: I have finally updated! This story didn't want to written! Really! It didn't! I spent months trying to write this chapter and it's finally written! Yay! You can tell it took months because that world series joke (I do live in San Francisco after all). Enjoy the chapter and hopefully chapter 4 won't take so long.

Chapter 3: Going to the Cup

It was the day they would go to the match, Sirius began to explain those that were going to the game that were either pirate or muggle raised what a portkey was.

"Why can't I just use my portals?" asked Haru, "If a see a location on a map then I can there."

"I'm sorry, the portkey was already scheduled." Said Arthur.

"Wait… wasn't Mr. Diggory and Cedric taking the Portkey too?" asked Ginny.

"They are." Said Arthur but we're leaving in less than an hour.

"I'm definitely not going to like it." Said Haru.

They got to the hill where they were going to meet with Cedric and his father Amos. Since they also lived in the town, the groups were going to the location together.

"This is my father." Said Cedric.

Amos gave Haru a firm handshake.

"So I heard that you lost to Cedric." Said Amos.

"Yes… I did… it wasn't exactly fair." Said Haru, "I was attacked by dementors."

"The captain of the Gryffindor Team refused to have a rematch." Pointed out Cedric.

"Nonsense." Said Amos.

"We're not camping out with him? Are we?" asked Hina.

"No…" said Sirius.

"Good." Said Hina.

Amos who was in charge of the transportation took out an old boot.

"So is that the Portkey?" asked Haru.

"It's so that it won't attract Muggle attention." Explained Arthur.

"Everyone touch it, it will leave any second." Said Amos.

The extremely large group touched the old boot and after a bit Haru felt a strange sensation, like something was pulling behind his bellybutton. He landed in a thump on the ground.

"I'm never doing that again, I'm sticking with my portals." Said Haru.

They got to the office of the came ground where after a rather confusing event inkling Muggle Money, they got to the spot in the came ground and set up their tents.

Of course they were magic tents, which meant that they were bigger inside than they were outside.

"Hey is it okay if we wander around?" asked Haru, "It's kind of boring over here."

"Okay. We'll set up lunch." Said Sirius.

"Luffy you go with them." Said Hancock.

"Sure… okay." Said Luffy with a shrug.

As they wandered around they saw many people from all over the world.

"You may be hosting the Quidditch World Cup, but we Americans have the Quodpot World Series every year." Said same American Wizard.

"Isn't always American teams that play?" asked a British wizard he was talking.

"There are two Canadian Teams in the league." Pointed out the American Wizard.

"It's still North American." Said the British Wizard.

"What's Quodpot?" asked Haru.

"It's American game." Explained Hermione, "Quidditch isn't popular over there so they have that."

"Okay." Said Haru.

It was during this wandering that they saw Seamus who was also there.

"Hey Seamus." Said Haru.

"Hey, you came to watch too?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said Haru.

They got into a conversation about the teams. Apparently since Ireland was the only one from the British Islands that made it to the finals the majority of people from Britain were cheering for them. Because England was beaten badly by Transylvania, Wales was beaten by Uganda and Scotland lost to Luxemburg.

"The finals are beaten them an Bulgaria, right?" asked Haru.

Seamus nodded.

"Victor Krum is supposed to be one of the best Seekers around." Explained Seamus.

"I can wait to see him in action then." Said Haru.

They contained to explore when they met with Oliver, who had gotten a job as an alternate for the Quidditch Team Pudlemere United.

They didn't meet anyone else they knew other than the two, but they couldn't help getting the feeling that they would meet people in the skybox.

They got back to the campsite where they saw them talking to a man, that looks like Sirius wanted to punch in the face, hex, then kick into the groin.

"It must be Percy's boss." Said Haru.

Percy's boss Bartemius Crouch was the head of DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) when Sirius was arrested, it was because of him he didn't get a trial. Needless to say, he was not happy meeting him.

"So you must be Weatherby's family." Said Bartemius.

Percy slapped his forehead. Needless to say, Fred and George were going to take with and run with it.

"Please don't say anything…" muttered Percy.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Fred.

Percy knew that those two would probably never live it down.

And so for dinner they decided to cook over the campfire (despite the fact that they had a working kitchen in the tents). Luffy thought it would be a good idea telling scary stories. Unfortunately… this happened…

"And then… the woman appeared…" said Luffy.

"So…" said Ginny obviously bored.

"Well she's dead…" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Hina.

"And so she whacked in the head with an ear of corn." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Bill who had come to realization that Luffy couldn't tell a story to save his life.

"Because he always ate corn." Said Luffy.

"You said he always ate meat." Said Haru.

"Does anyone else have a ghost story?" asked Luffy.

Everyone else stared at Luffy, after that no one wanted to tell ghost stories, so they talked about what else was going on. One bit was the fact that there was a wizard who was wearing a dress and wouldn't wear pants.

"Why couldn't he say he was a cross dresser?" asked Luffy.

Those who lived in this dimension failed to see his logic… expect for Ron, Hermione and Ginny who heard the stories of the Kamabakka Queendom.

"Luffy… cross dressers aren't normal." Pointed out Ginny.

"That's a mean thing to say." Said Luffy.

"Luffy what she means is that cross dressers aren't as common in this one as the other one." Said Sirius, who had been on the infamous island and met the "queen" of the Queendom.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"An island of cross dressers?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, there's an island of cross dressers." Said Luffy, "Why does that seem strange."

"I've been on several island since I joined. A lot of them would be considered weird by Wizarding Standards" said Sirius, "But in my time as a Straw Hat Pirate, I've gotten used to it."

"So how long to the game?" asked Haru.

"Don't worry, it will start soon." Said Arthur.

"I really hope so." Said Haru.

And indeed it will start, and Haru would finally see a professional Quidditch match, one of that would be so awesome!

Next Time: It's time for the Quidditch game, who will win? What sort of things will happen? Why does Haru keep feeling like something trying to touch his butt? Find out next time!


	4. The Match

A/N: (Kicks chapter several times) Stupid thing didn't want to be written! Thankfully that chapter will end the writer's block... hopefully. Anyways this is the first fic of the month, meaning it's a dead fic I update at least once this month... Hopefully more than once. I'm not surprised that this one won or the margin it won (well over half the votes).

Anyways I should also announce the current poll (which has since been up since the 1st), Harry, Haruhi and the Philosophers Stone (A Haruhi Suzumiya crossover has nothing to with this one), Reborn Lives (One Piece/Sailor Moon), Baruto (Naruto, Simpsons), Hair Today Gone Yesterday (Bobo-Bo, Ranma) and the infamous Pokémon Angels: Hoenn. Now for the last one I will also make this announcements, should Pokémon Angels win I will end it and reboot it, I won't delete just end it on the chapter... I won't say how but it will tie into the possible reboot... but only if it wins...

Enjoy the next one and hopefully the one after it will much better...

Chapter 4: The Match

The large family, plus pirates went up to the skybox. In it was Fudge, with the Bulgarian Minister of Magic as well as a certain wizarding family.

"So Malfoy, you're here too." Said Haru.

"What are you doing here Potter?" asked Draco who was with his parents.

"Oh hello Lucas, was it?" asked Hancock saying hello to Lucius.

"It's Lucius." Corrected Lucius.

"Okay… it nice to see you again." Said Hancock with an evil smile, she eyed his wife.

"What is she planning?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has to with his wife." Said Luffy.

"I see." Said Sirius, who decided to start up a conversation with said wife, "Cissy! It's been such a long time."

Narcissa Malfoy, AKA Draco's mother, scowled then put up a façade as if she was happy.

"Oh Siri, it's been such a long time. So you've been found incent." Said Narcissa.

"That's right." Said Sirius.

"So I'm guessing I'm the first family member you've seen since you've been living with Pirates in another world." She said.

"No I saw Andi." Said Sirius, "Did you know your niece is training to be an Auror?"

"No I didn't." said Narcissa.

Sirius was the cousin of Draco's mother. However, Andromeda, was on very good terms with Siros and the Straw Hats met her family. Both she and Sirius were bout the black sheep of the family (no pun intended)

"You can just feel the animosity in this conversation." Said Hancock.

Luffy nodded.

Fudge introduced everyone to the Bulgarian minster of Magic.

"He doesn't speak English." Said Cornelius who began to make wild gestures.

"I bet he's just faking it." Said Hina.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

That was when someone introduced himself to Haru.

"It's good to meet you Harry, I'm Ludo Bagman." Said the man dressed in a snug Quidditch uniform.

"Cant unsee!" yelled Hina.

However the twins managed to strike up a conversation with the man Ludo who was in charge of Magical Games or something like that.

Hermione looked at an empty seat. Next to the empty seat was a House Elf who looked scared out of her mind.

"Who's house elf is that?" asked Hermione.

"That's Mr. Crouch's." said Percy.

"I see." Said Hermione.

As thing settled down in the box, Harry bought his friends special things called Omniocaculars. While expensive.

"You don't have to buy them for me." Said Ron.

"I want to though." Said Harry.

Ron sighed when Harry bought him it.

And so the team's mascots began their show, the first was the Irish Team's which were leprechauns. They showered the stadium in gold many of those in the box picked up the gold.

"It's worthless." Said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"Nami." Said Harry.

Ron nodded, knowing that Nami probably found about years ago.

Then it was time the Bulgaria Team's mascots, women called Veela. They were all beautiful with silvery hair. They sung and dances and almost every man in the stands couldn't look away but Luffy and Haru.

Ginny looked at her not-quite boyfriend.

"He is my son." Added Hancock.

Hermione wondered what that meant while Ginny just shrugged.

When the song ended all of the men came to their senses.

Haru laughed at Arthur told his sons to remember that looks aren't the only thing import.

Draco looked at Haru with disdain… for obvious reasons.

And soon the game began!

"All right!" cheered Haru.

The thing about the game that was rather interesting was that the Irish team chasers were fast, very fast.

So much so that often they had to use their Omniocaculars to see what was going on (although there were some points where Ron just used it to watch a wizard pick his nose)

Haru on the other hand watched the match with the Seekers.

Viktor Krum was an amazing Seeker, even pulling off an extremely dangerous feat called the Wronski Feint.

"I have to do that against Malfoy." Haru said to himself.

"Um… bro… Malfoy's right there." Said Hina.

"I knew that.' Said Haru.

Hina rolled her eyes.

By the 15 minute mark the score was 130 to 10 in Ireland's favor.

"This game is so lopsided." Mumbled Luffy, "I'm so bored!"

"You've probably never seen a game." Muttered Lucius.

"I have seen games." Said Luffy, "And my son is better than yours."

Luscious glared at the man.

"If you want to get into a fight do so after the game." Said Narcissa.

"You too Luffy." Said Hancock.

The two glared at each other causing the Bulgarian Minister of magic to laugh.

As Haru watching the game he got a bad feeling and tried to grab something but nothing was there.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea… it was like something tried to attack me." Mumbled Haru.

They countered to watch the game and that was when things got interesting with the referee, why because he kept getting distracted by the Veela.

Many of those cheering for Ireland began to complain.

"Keep it in your pants!" yelled Hina.

"Learn some self control!" yelled Hancock.

"Says the woman with the same powers as a Veela." Mocked Narcissa.

"Is it just me or is the tension more interesting than the game." Said Charlie to Sirius.

"I'm not sure either." Responded Sirius.

Thankfully the referee let the Irish team take some penalty shots, however this just led to a mascot fight in the pitch.

Those watching the Veela were horrified when they turned into bird like creatures that shot fire balls.

"Well…" said Haru, "That was unexpected…"

That was when Haru… sensed something again but grabbed nothing.

"What keeps trying to attack me!" yelled Haru.

"Looks like Monkey is going bananas." Mocked Draco.

"I bet you had that one in your head for a long time." Mocked Hina.

"Of course not." Countered Draco.

The truth was that he did have it in his head for years but never used until now.

However the person trying to get at Haru decided to go for another person instead.

As the game went on Ireland continued toe score with their Chasers, and soon enough Viktor Krum caught the snitch…

But just because he won the game doesn't mean that Bulgaria won, in fact Ireland had so many goals that they won 170 to 160…

"While the score is impressive it wasn't that good of a game." Said Hina.

"I know right, I bet a lot of people are going to be disappointed." Said Haru.

"Well it was a great game." Said the Bulgarian Minister.

Cornelius Fudge stared at the man.

"You can speak English?" he asked.

"Your jumping around amused me." Answered the Bulgarian Minister.

And so the cup was given to the Irish Team as the Quidditch World Cup to end after such a long time…

Next Time: A riot breaks out the grown ups decide it's best that the young ones don't get involved. However avoiding things still happen. Also will Luffy and Lucius fight in the riot? Find out next time!


	5. Soccer… Uh… Quidditch Riot

A/N: Still not back in my stride with this but getting there!

Chapter 5: Soccer… Uh… Quidditch Riot

They went back to the celebrate the game… They all gathered around the campfire.

"So… you two seem happier than usual…" said Hina to the twins.

"So that game huh…" said George changing the subject.

"They gambled did they?" asked Hina.

"Looks like it." Said Ginny.

That was when they heard screaming and yelling.

That was when they saw it… hordes of men in hoods and masks. High in the air were the muggle keepers of the campgrounds.

"Death Eaters." Growled Sirius.

"We have to stop them!" yelled Luffy.

"All right!" cheered Haru.

"You should go hide." Said Arthur.

"What! Come on!" yelled Haru.

"We can take care of them easily!" yelled Hina.

"But you're under age." Said Arthur.

"And Ron still hasn't gotten the hang of his Devil Fruit power yet." Said Hancock.

"I stopped changing without meaning to." Mumbled Ron.

"But you don't know how to fight in that form." Said Luffy.

"I don't know how to fight without magic." Pointed out Ron.

"We'll go hide until everything calms down." Said Hermione.

"Stay in the forest!" said Hancock.

"Oh man! Why?" asked Haru.

"This way when things calm down we can find you." Said Hancock.

"Fine…" muttered Haru.

The younger set which included Fred and George as they were still underage went to hide in the forest.

"All right! I'm going to find Lucius! I owe him a fight!" said Luffy.

Luffy ran towards the crowd.

"Should we stop him?" asked Charlie.

"No… he can take care himself." Said Hancock.

In the forest…

"So Fred George… make any good bets?" asked Hina.

"What do you mean?" asked George innocently.

"We're under age so we can't make bets." Said Fred.

"Sure you can't…" said Hina.

That was when they saw Draco leaning against a tree.

"Well, well… isn't Monkey and his gang." Said Draco.

"What do you want?" asked Haru.

"Just to warn you… they're after mud bloods after all." Said Draco.

"So they're after me." Said Hina.

Draco began to shiver, "Of… of course not… you're parents just aren't wizards."

"So what the difference between me and a muggle born?" asked Hina.

"Your parents have powers and can go toe to toe against a wizard." Said Draco.

"You're no longer afraid of me are you?" asked Hina.

"My father…" said Draco.

Before he could finish that sentence he was hung upside down.

"Never say anything about your father and your fear of me…" said Hina.

"Isn't he supposed to my archenemies?" asked Haru.

"When school starts…" said Hina.

Meanwhile with the riot, Lucius was among those in masks and robes, no one could tell it was him, he laughed to himself.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

He looked up and fist connected with his masked face.

"There you are!" said Luffy, "I think it's time to start this fight!"

Lucius got up.

"So you found me!" said Lucius, "Fine I'll fight you."

He saw his was gone, he realized he must have dropped it, he began to looked around for it.

"Looking for this?" asked Luffy holding up the wand.

"Give it back." Growled Luscious.

"We're going to fight like pirates." Said Luffy with a big smile.

Back with Haru's group as they explored the forest Ron realized something.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I lost my wand." Said Ron.

"You have got to be kidding." Muttered Hermione.

"Where did you loose it?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know…" said Ron, "I just noticed."

Before Haru could offer to find it, they saw Wink (the house elf from the Quidditch game) fighting something invisible.

"That's strange." Said Haru.

Hermione was staring at the House Elf.

"Oh great she has that look, I don't like that look." Said Ron.

Meanwhile with the rioters, Hancock stepped up, she had mange to talk to Cornelius and they approved her plan of dealing with them, as long as they didn't break.

"It's that muggle pirate!" yelled one of the men.

"Get her!" yelled another.

"Love Love Beam!" she shouted

Many of the men were turned to stone, but the rest of them fled hearing rumors that killed Gilderoy Lockhart…

Granted they were true but to them they were rumors.

"Well done." Said a black man.

"You're an auror, right?" asked Hancock.

"That's right." Said the man offering a handshake, "Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Hancock Boa." Said Hancock.

"Aren't you married." Said Kingsley.

"When you're an infamous female pirate it's always wise to go by your maiden name." she said with a smirk.

The tow began to unfreeze them one by one and arrest them.

Meanwhile with Luffy was just wailing on Lucius, since he didn't have his wand on him.

"Please!" yelled Lucius who was by now begging for mercy, "Go easy on me!"

"I am going easy on you." Said Luffy, "I'm not using any of my strongest attacks."

During the summer, Lucius had told his son not fear this pirates, sure they were psychically song but they were Malfoys and as long as they had their magic nothing would be able to stop them.

He honestly thought that then… but now…

Luffy let loose one final punch and Lucius was knocked out.

"YEAH!" cheered Luffy.

Arthur and Sirius arrived in the middle of the fight.

"Is Luffy always that violent?" asked Arthur.

"Only when he had a grudge." Said Sirius.

"Oh…" responded Arthur.

Back in the forest, the heard a voice shout.

"Morsmordre!"

They watched in the sky appeared a green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth, and rose higher and higher in the sky.

"What is that thing?" asked Hina.

"It's the Dark Mark." Said Ron.

"Let me guess Lord Anagram's calling card or something?" asked Haru, "That's lame…"

What about the jolly roger?" asked George.

"What about the Jolly Roger?" asked Haru and Hina at the same time.

George decided it was best not to talk at that moment.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Haru.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To find the guy who did it." Said Haru.

"Come on!" said Hina.

Ginny laughed and joined them followed by the rest.

As it turned out several Ministry Officials, including Percy, Cornelius and Bartemius Crouch arrived. They all saw the stunned House Elf.

"What's going on?" asked Haru.

"It appears this House elf was one who created the Dark Mark." Said Cornelius.

Ron looked in Winky's hand, in her hand was his wand.

"That's my wand!" yelled Ron.

"Ronald… what do you mean that's your wand?" asked Percy.

"I lost it earlier." Said Ron, "I don't know when I swear."

"He's right, he stared freaking out a while ago." Said Fred.

That was when Luffy, Sirius and Arthur arrived.

'Hey!" said Luffy, "I beat up Lucy!"

"What?" asked Cornelius while Percy face palmed.

They had to perform test to if it was Ron's wand that made the Dark Mark, it was. However when Winky came to, Bartemius was chewing out Winky for doing such a thing and even outright fired her.

Hermione watched this with interest.

"I don't like the look on her face." Said Hina.

"Come on." Said Haru, "Let's go to the tents."

The rest of the trip went fairly uneventfully, Ron was told that Molly would have to talk to him about losing his wand…

However they had no idea what really happened in the forest and what sort of thing was going to happen soon…

After all House Elves didn't know how to use wands.

Next time: It's time to head back to Hogwarts. Now that Nojiko, Kaien and Yasopp are going all of the Straw Hat kids are now attending Hogwarts what else will happen? Find out next time!


	6. Going to Hogwarts Again

A/N: I introduce something from Post Time Skip One Piece, I know I mostly ignored it in this story BUT I had to eventually introduce this aspect, all I will it has to with Usopp and Neville's relationship...

Also the new poll's up, won't go into detail about it, but I figured it would be better to announce it with the first fic updated in the month rather than wait who knows how long to give a head's up.

Chapter 6: Going to Hogwarts Again

The day after the riot they got back to the Borrow, when they got back Molly chewed Ron out for what happened with his wand. Needless to say he wasn't happy when it was all over.

"So how was the Quidditch game?" asked Nojiko to the others.

'There was a riot." Said Haru.

"I don't care." Muttered Nojiko glaring at him.

"I think I should look over my school supplies." Said Haru.

He went into Ron's room who was looking over a hideous maroon thing.

"What is this thing?" asked Ron.

Kaien entered the room, "According to the list of things you need for school there's dress robes."

Haru found his own dress robes, which were a nice shade of green and was a very high quality.

"Remember, Haru paid for his own." Added Kaien.

Ron began to sulk.

"I can't believe this is how my vacation is going." He muttered.

"Don't worry school will start soon." Said Haru.

"Besides…" said Kaien, "According the books the new teacher knows what he's doing."

"That's good." Said Haru, "I really hope it isn't like Lockhart again."

"Hey what's going on?" asked Hina.

She looked at Ron's dress robes.

"What's with the ugly dress." Said Hina.

Ron scowled and looked like he was going to growl.

"We changed the subject from that earlier." Said Haru.

"So…" mumbled Hina.

That was when they heard Luffy yell out "WHAT!"

They all decided to see what was going on, Luffy was punching a newspaper.

"What's going on?" asked Haru.

"There's a stupid article saying how I savagely beat up Lucy!" yelled Luffy.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well you kind of did…" said Haru.

"That's not the point! It's the way the article was worded." Said Luffy.

They all read it, it made out Luffy as the bad guy but Luscious Malfoy as a somewhat good guy.

Somewhat due to the fact that he was one of the men rioting,

However later in the article, talked about how Hancock caught the other rioters with her powers.

"One wonders why this woman even married such a brute…" finished Haru.

"Who wrote this?" asked Hina.

She read the name and it was Rita Skeeter.

"That woman's horrible." Muttered Molly.

"Does she always com e out with these articles?" asked Nami who was in the room.

"All the time." Muttered Molly.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Hancock.

"There's another article, many of the death eaters are just getting off with fines." Said Luffy.

"Seriously?" asked Hancock.

"But they were attacking an international event." Said Nami.

"Yeah but they're under claims they were drunk." Explained Luffy, "Word is that this isn't good for the international community."

Nami grabbed the paper from Luffy.

""Many of these wizard are upstanding citizens. It's understandable that they went too far in their celebrations. I know of many wizards who did regrettable things while under the influcence of alcohol."" Read Nami, "It's the minister."

"Lucy probably bought him off!" yelled Luffy.

"Let's not worry about that now." Said Hancock, "We'll get him another time."

"We better…" muttered Luffy.

That was also when Fred and George came into the kitchen.

"Hey! Nami we need to talk to you." Said Fred.

Nothing else eventful happened during this time (expect for an incident involving a former Auror, it didn't seem that important) until school started. They met up with the Lovegoods as well as Franky, Robin and Tom. They all managed to go to the station together.

When they got to the station they of course met up with the Longbottoms and Usopp's family.

Both Maya and Yosopp were somewhat pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Haru.

"Dad finally decided to teach Neville about Pop Greens." Explained Yosopp.

"Oh is that all!" said Haru, "Excuse me for a second."

He created a portal, which quickly disappeared, then another portal appeared.

"That felt good." Said Haru.

They all exchanged looks.

"Do I want to know." Said Hina.

"No… you do not." Said Haru.

That was when Neville joined them.

"What's wrong." Said Neville.

"You're going to become the god of plants!" yelled Haru.

"What?" asked Neville.

"Don't mind him…" said Hina.

"So what are Pop Greens?" asked Hermione.

"A type of plant from our world, dad learned how to weaponize it long ago." Explained Yosopp.

Hermione and Ron both stared at Neville…

Both knew that Neville was going to be a force to reckon with when he mastered them.

After saying their goodbyes and sending the Straw Hats to the Thousand Sunny, they managed to find a large compartment that could fit them all.

"All right!" cheered Yosopp, "We're finally going to Hogwarts!"

"You've been going to Hogwarts for the past three years." Said Hina.

"But we're finally going to learn magic!" said Yosopp.

"I know right!" said Nojiko feeding her owl.

"So what houses are you hopping for?" asked Ron.

"Don't care as long as it's not Slytherin." Said Nojiko.

"Same." Said the other two.

"By the way, I was wondering… I kept hearing about something sort of surprise going on at Hogwarts this year. Do you have any idea what that's about?" asked Tom.

"Daddy's been talking about it, but he hasn't heard anything." Explained Luna.

"I think I over heard some people talking about it." Said Hina.

"Really?" asked Haru.

That when they heard Draco walking passed them having a conversation with his goons.

"Father wanted me to go Durmstrang this year but mother was too worried." Said Draco, "My father is friends with the headmaster and they don't let in mud bloods and..."

Haru opened the door before Draco could finish that sentence.

"Did you say that one on purpose or you didn't know we were in there." Said Haru.

"Nothing of that sort" said Draco, "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go this way!"

All three of them ran away.

"OH!" whined Haru.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"They broke the running gag." Said Haru.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Every year they something bad and I send them into a room of changing girls." Said Haru.

"On the bright side he's learning." Said Hina

"Isn't it the Daisy." Said a voice behind Hina.

"Astoria… it's been a while." Said Hina turning around.

"I hearer about your father." Mocked Astoria.

"At least he wasn't arrested." Said Hina.

"My parents weren't even at the game…" muttered Astoria.

"I see…" muttered Hina.

Haru grabbed Hina before a fight could start.

As they got closer it began to rain. Not only that but their other friends stopped over to say "Hi". Cormac tried to join in but there wasn't any room, Su and Lisa came to say hi as did Cedric and they talked about the World Cup for a bit, also Colin brought over his little brother who was also starting.

Also during that time they got into a conversation about Draco said.

"By the way, what's Durmstrang?" asked Haru.

"It's another magic school." Explained Hermione, "It's the one in eastern Europe… no one knows where it is but I assume it's somewhere up north since they have fur as part of their uniforms."

"Okay…" said Haru, "Wait there are other magic schools. I just assumed Hogwarts is the only one."

"Of course there are other magic schools!" yelled Nojiko.

"Do you just think that people from other counties just don't have schools?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know what I thought." Said Haru laughing.

Almost everyone else in the cabin sighed, expect for Luna.

Soon they arrived at the station, the rain didn't let up but when they got there the first years were depicted to the boat. Nojiko, Yosopp and Kaien went with Dennis (Colin's younger brother).

"All right!" cheered Haru, "Something's awesome is going to happen! I'm sure of it!"

Haru jumped into the air with a cheer completely unaware just how right he was.

Next Time: Not only does everyone get sorted but there's an announcement. The bad news is that there's no Quidditch this year the good news however there's going to be some kind of event, what kind of event? Find out next time.


	7. The Triwizard Tournament

A/N: YAY! This story has reached 10,000 hits! I'm so happy! Anyways enjoy the new chapter and I'll explain why I put who in what at the end...

Chapter 7: The Triwizard Tournament

Earlier that day when the adult members of the crew arrived on their ship.

"Well I had a productive summer." Said Usopp, "I finally felt it was time for Neville to learn about pop greens."

There was an awkward silence.

"You taught Neville what?" asked Franky who a little scared.

"You made Neville the god of plants." Said Luffy.

That was when Dumbledore arrived on the ship.

"Ah, it's good to see you again." Said Dumbledore, "There's something I wish to discus with all of you."

"Let me guess something weird with his destiny is already happening?" askew Luffy.

"What? No…" said Dumbledore, "It's just that there's an event going on this year that I wanted to explain to you."

"Oh." Said Luffy, "What kind of event?"

Dumbledore began to explain the event to the whole crew who managed to gather.

"Is that all?" asked Luffy.

"Yes." Answered Dumbledore.

"I bet Haru will be the one." Said Luffy.

"Actually there's an age limit." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh… never mind." Said Luffy.

"Are you sure nothing's going t happen?" asked Kaya.

"Oh when has something ever happened." Said Dumbledore.

"Seriously." Said Zoro, "He did not just say that…"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have it while the rat is still out there?" asked Sirius.

"It will be fine." Said Dumbledore.

Hours later the student filed into the great hall.

"I wonder how they will take it." Said Hancock.

"I don't know…" said Luffy, "And I'm hungry…"

Outside in the boats they approached the castle.

"It's so amazing." Said Denis.

"Yeah, I guess we're just used to it." Said Nojiko.

That was when Dennis stood up to get a closer look but fell into the river. The three exchanged looks as the giant squid that lives in the lake put him back into the boat.

"That was fun." Said Denis.

"I guess he's a little like Luffy." Said Kaien.

"I hope not." Sighed Nojiko.

They got to the castle and led to where they waited for McGonagall to tell them about the houses. However the three tuned her out, they knew about the houses already and how sorting worked. It didn't matter to them.

Meanwhile in the great hall…

"I'm hungry…" sighed Haru.

"Me too." Said Ron.

"When will food get there?" asked Hina.

"We ate on the train." Muttered Hermione.

"You know them." Said Maya.

"Besides we have to wait for sorting." Said Colin who was sitting with them, he was very existed to see if his brother would be in the same house.

"At least you have a last name, those three are going to be last." Muttered Hina.

And soon the first years were let into the Great Hall, the past the tables.

"I fell in." said Dennis who was still very wet.

The first one a boy named Stewart Ackerley who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

And soon Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor. He took a seat next to his brother. The others nearby applauded.

"Congrats!" said Haru.

"Thank you." Said Dennis.

Soon the other students were sorted of course it took a while for the youngest three straw hat children would be sorted.

After a boy named Kevin Whitby who went to Hufflepuff it was time for the last three.

"No last Name, Kaien." Read Pro. McGonagall.

Many of the first years were confused by the last he didn't have a last name as the hat was placed on his head.

"You're a rather interesting one. You're intelligent like your mother. However you're much more braver than you think you are… I believe that you should encourage it…" said the Sorting Hat, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's applauded, surprised by the results.

"You didn't ask to put into Gryffindor, did you?" asked Haru.

"No, he thought I should go here." Said Kaien taking his seat.

"No last name Nojiko." Read Pro. McGonagall.

Nojiko skipped to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"You're very brave." Said the hat, "I think there's only…"

"Wait!" responded Nojiko, "I want to go to Ravenclaw."

The hat sighed…

"Is it because of the boys are cute?" asked the hat.

"So that's why I want to go… I never realized it…" thought Nojiko, "Please! Please! Please! Send me there."

The hat sighed once again.

"You're going to have the libido of your father, I'm sure of it… I have no choice." Said the hat.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat.

Ravenclaw applauded.

"You don't think." Said Haru.

"Oh yeah… more of dad's genes kicking in." said Kaien.

Nojiko took a seat with Tom and Luna.

"You asked… didn't you?" asked Tom.

What would you know." Said Nojiko.

"No last name Yosopp." Read Pro. McGonagall.

Yosopp approached the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"No brave enough for Gryffindor, not smart enough for Ravenclaw, Slytherin is out of the picture so it better be…" said the Sorting Hat.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

Yosopp nervously walked over to the table. Thankfully Susan and Hannah both waved to him.

"I hope he'll be able to make some friends." Said Maya.

"He will, I know he will." Said Haru.

They began the feast while eating Ginny, Maya and Hina talked about something.

"Don't you think it's strange." Said Hina.

"What is?" asked Ginny.

"That There's no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher up there." Said Hina.

"You don't think it's Snape?" asked Maya.

"I don't think so…" said Hina.

At the same time others were talking about something else… particularly the food…

"What do you mean house elves make the food?" asked Hermione who had just found due to Nearly Headless Nick mentioning something that happened in the kitchens.

"Wait? You never knew?" asked Ron.

"I could have sworn you've been in the kitchen…" said Haru.

The two of them began to think, and they realized that Hermione has never been in the kitchen.

"Well that's odd…" said Haru.

"I'm not gouging to eat any more!" said Hermione.

"Can I have your left over's." Said Haru.

Hermione sighed, "Fine…" she muttered, "Wait I thought your mom was once a…"

"Don't talk about that…" muttered Haru.

Hermione sighed.

After sometime it was time for the announcements. Dumbledore let out many of the announcements .

"I am afraid that this year there will be no Quidditch." Said Dumbledore.

That was when there was a roar from many of the students.

"Come on!" yelled Haru.

"I was hoping to play this year!" yelled Ron.

"Our team needs alternates!" yelled Hina.

"Now there is a reason for that." Said Dumbledore.

That was when suddenly the doors slammed opened and a man covered with many scars came in. Not only that but he had a strange magical blue eye on an eye patch. He was yelling out some stuff however things soon clamed down.

Apparently this was Alastair Moody the new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. He was a form Auror so he was well respected to take the job.

"I like him." Said Haru.

"Of course you would…" said Hermione.

"I say they're running out of people if they have him teaching us." Said Hina.

"It's been true for a while." Pointed out Ginny.

"They do say that position is cursed." Said Maya.

"As I was saying…" continued Dumbledore, "This year we having the return of the Triwizard Tournament."

Many of the students were whispering about this.

"IT is an event that hasn't been held in over a century. The three largest schools of Europe all gather at one and hold the event. The winner will receive 1,000 Galleons."

"Oh man! That sounds awesome!" yelled Haru.

"However there are rules this year. You must be 17 to enter." Said Dumbledore, "Even if you were raised by Pirates."

"OH!" yelled Haru, "It sounded fun."

"You have no idea what it would have been like." Said Hina.

"You see many students who entered in previous years had died horrible deaths and the age limit is to prevent it." Explained Dumbledore.

"Great." Said Hina, "That does sound like fun."

"I know right!" said Haru.

"Come on you guys don't say that." Said Maya.

"Yeah you're putting all of us in a bad light." Said Kaien.

"The events will start on Halloween." Said Dumbledore.

After a few more announcements they all headed back to the tower, though Kaien had to go with the other first years.

When they got back to the Tower (though Haru took a group with him and decided to learn the pass word later).

The Twins did begin to discus how they could break in and Haru began to think about if he could use his portals.

However soon they went to be, after all it was going to be a hectic year for sure…

Next Time: They learn the type of Teacher Moody is... Will they like him or will he be horrible? Find out next Time!

A/N: I bet those were figuring that I would have Nojiko in Gryffindor and Kaien in Ravenclaw. Nope... I realized that that it would be best the other way. Also remember Ravenclaw's other qualities is beauty... so yeah... And I don't 'have anything to say with Yosopp...


	8. Mad Eye Moody

Chapter 8: Mad Eye Moody

Haru, Hermione and Ron had just arrived in the great hall through a portal, which shocked many first years who had arrived before them.

"What was that!" yelled a first year Slytherin.

"We told you." Said 5th year, "Harry Potter is not only mad but also has the ability to create portals."

"I thought you were kidding!" said the first year.

They took their seats and Haru began to eat breakfast, while Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast while making sure Haru didn't steal any of their food.

Soon enough they got their timetables.

"Yes, first day and I have a free period." Said Haru.

"Well you're lucky." Mumbled Ron.

The first class of the day was Herbology, nothing much happened in that class.

However the next class was Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was showing them a new animal he created.

Called the Blast Ended Skrewts…. Which resembled deformed shell-less lobsters. The males had stingers while the females had suckers on their bodies. They also shot sparks from their behind that propelled them a few inches.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Said Hermione.

"Hagrid, did you breed things yourself?" asked Haru.

"Hagrid didn't answer that question.

"Hagrid that is illegal." Muttered Hermione.

"I have special permission to breed them." He admitted.

There was an awkward silence and they decided not to ask what used to breed them, it would have been weird.

Soon enough it was time for Haru's free period.

He just laid on the lawn of the deck bored.

"You okay?" asked Chopper.

"I'm fine." Said Haru, "Just so bored."

That was when Fred and George climbed aboard.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haru.

"Just here to talk to Nami." Said Fred.

"I've been expecting them." Said Nami.

The three went into the library to talk about something.

"I wonder what's that about." Said Chopper.

"Don't ask me…" said Haru.

Both of them got a chill.

"A debt is involves." Said Haru.

"I don't think they owe her though." Said Chopper.

"I'm not going to bother with that." Said Haru, "I'm just going to relax."

Inside the ship, Nami was having a conversation with the twins.

"So I bought out the debt." Said Nami.

"The goblins actually allowed that?" asked George.

"They did… when I told my plans if he doesn't pay them off." Said Nami, "I think they might have a respect for me now."

"Well you are that greedy." Said Fred.

Nami glared at Fred.

"Now…" said Nami, "Should I buy you out or do you want to help me?"

The twins looked at teach other.

"Help." Both said in unison.

"Good." Said Nami with an evil smirk.

Soon enough the free period was over and Haru met with Ron and Hermione.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Haru.

"Trelawney gave me more homework because I said a mark involving Lavender and the planet Uranus." Muttered Ron.

Hermione whacked him in the head.

That was when they noticed Draco with his cronies.

"Hey Weasley!" said Draco.

"Just ignore him." Said Hermione.

However, Ron didn't listen.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I was wondering if you read the article about your father." Said Draco.

"What article?" asked Ron.

Draco tossed him over a copy of the daily prophet. Ron read it and unconsciously went into his hybrid form.

The article was about something that happened with Pro. Moody and his father who was identified as "Arnold Weasley" instead of Arthur.

"Why you!" yelled Ron.

The fight almost elected when Draco made a comment about Ron's mom.

"I bet your mom is a snide birch because she has to be with you and your father." Said Haru.

"Haru!" said Hermione.

Ron just shrugged returning to normal.

The three left realizing there was no way top that.

However Draco was about to curse Haru when Pro. Moody suddenly showed up and turned Draco into a white ferret. He began to bounce him around.

However Pro. McGonagall saw this and began to scold Pro. Moody saying that they don't punish students like that.

As the three walked away however.

"Can you two please be silent for a moment." Said Haru.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I'm trying to keep the image of Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret in my head!" said Haru.

They all fell over laughing.

That night while trying to do homework, Fred, George and Lee came up to them.

"You are going to love Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Fred.

"Why what happens?" asked Haru.

"Our class is Thursday." Pointed out Ron.

"Well you are fourth years. So we'll tell you'll just have to see." Said Lee.

Soon enough Thursday came.

"All right!" said Pro. Moody, "I know I'm not supposed to show you these until you reach 6th year but how else are going to protect yourself."

He took out three spiders. Ron's eyes winded when he did that.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Haru.

"First I will be showing the you the Imperius Curse." Explained Pro. Moody.

He used the curse on the spider, said spider began to tap dance rather comically causing most of the students laugh.

"Funny eh." Said Pro. Moody, "Not so funny when you're forced to jump off a bridge or kill your family."

The class stopped laughing and became horrified.

He put that spider away and brought in a second one. He used an enraging spell to make it larger. He pointed his wand and said "Crucio."

The spider began to spasm in pain making horrible clicking sounds.

Neville turned pale and began to shake, and Haru knew why. He and the other kids of the crew learned about what happened t his parent that required Chopper's surgery. Since Neville was sitting next to Haru, he gave him his hand.

"It will be fine." He said.

Neville nodded.

"Professor." Said Hermione.

That was when Pro. Moody noticed that Neville was pale and shaking and so he stopped.

"This is the Cruciatus I believe you all know what it does by this point. It's a curse that causes mind numbly horrible pain." Explained Pro. Moody, "There is nothing else to it. Just pain."

That was when he took out the last spider.

"Avada Kedavra!" he called out, a jet of green light his the spider, it stopped moving.

It was dead.

"Can anyone of you tell me what this curse was?" asked Pro. Moody.

"The killing curse." Said Haru.

"5 point to Mr. Monkey." Said Pro. Moody, "All of these curses are known as the unforgivable, it is illegal under to use these on humans."

Class continued on normally and when it was over Haru and Neville talked.

"I know how you feel." Said Haru, "I'm sure my parents died that way too."

"I know I should feel this way anymore." Said Neville.

"Everything's fine. I have my parents and you have yours everything worked out." Said Haru.

Neville smiled and ndded.

That night in the common room, Neville and Ron were working on their Divination homework… AKA: Lying about predictions.

"I don't know if I want to take it next year or not." Said Hina watching them.

"Don't." said Ginny who decided to take the same class due to the Easy O.

That was when Hermione came in with a box filled with badges.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Haru.

"I have decided to form my own group." Said Hermione.

Haru picked up one of the badges.

"Spew?" asked Haru, "Is a club about vomiting or food poisoning or something."

"No!" said Hermione, "And it's not Spew, it's the Society to Promote Elfish Welfare."

They all stared at Hermione.

"Look… Hermione. I know that slavery is bad but I've met House Elves many times all but Dobby and Winky are happy." Said Haru, "They are happy to give me meat all the time."

Hermione just stared at Haru.

"Hina, Haru I talked to your mother and you are now my sectaries." Said Herminie.

"What?" asked Haru.

"Come on!" yelled Hina, "You have to be kidding me!"

"I am not." Said Hermione.

(Flashback)

Hermione was talking with Hancock about her plan.

"That is a wonderful idea Hermione." Said Hancock, "Haru and Hina will join. In fact they can be your secretaries."

"Thank you so much." Said Hermione.

Ron began to laugh hysterically, it was as if he knew if Hina wasn't there he would be the secretary in her place.

"Stop laughing right now!" yelled Hina glaring at Ron.

Kaien was starring at the badges.

"I have a better name." Suggested Kaien, "How about Society to Help Elves Live Freely it has a better acronym."

Hermione began to think about it, then realized something.

"SHELF?" asked Hermione.

"Wait… doesn't that spell shelf." Said Maya.

"Like I said it's better than Spew." Said Kaien.

"We will only become your sectaries if you change the name to Shelf." Said Hina.

"What?" asked Haru.

"You know her…" said Hina, "She's extremely stubborn and not the type to handle violence very well."

Haru blinked at that line.

"Fine… but I'll age with Kaien joins as well and is change of changing all of the badges." Said Hermione.

"Fine…" said Kaien with a heavy sigh.

"Plus I can use you to recruit first years." Said Hermione.

"Can you not say that in front of me." Said Kaien.

Haru sighed… this was going to be an interesting year… though the part about being signed up into a group without his permission was going to be extremely annoying…

Next Time: It's almost time for the Tri-wizard Tournament. And soon the two other schools will arrive. What will happen? Also what will happen during the time form the first week and when the other schools come? Find out next time!


	9. The Tournament is Soon

Chapter 9: The Tournament is Soon

Haru groaned. Thankfully Hermione would do most of the recruitment for their year, so Haru was stuck trying to recruit people in any class they didn't share together. The good news that was only one class. The bad news is that it was a small class and everyone knew him.

"Did someone put you up to it?" asked Su.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

"Hermione and his mother." Said Lisa not even looking up from the book she was reading, "I heard some older girls talking."

"Seriously?" asked Ernie.

"That explains so much…" mumbled Su.

"So will you join?" asked Haru.

"No…" answered both Su and Ernie at the same time.

"I'll think about it." Said Lisa.

Haru sighed… it could have been worse, he could have been Hina or Kaien.

Meanwhile with Hina just outside of potions class.

"Join SHELF." Muttered Hina to the Slytherins in her class.

"Why should we do that for House Elves?" asked Astoria speaking for the rest of her class.

"Did you ever get put up to something because one of your parents are making you?" muttered Hina.

"So your stuck doing this because your mother ism making you." Mocked Astoira, "What was she a slave like a lowly House Elf or something like that"

Hina bit her lip, it was hard enough so that blood started trickling down.

Astoria saw this and went pale.

"Never say that about my mother." Said Hina wiping the blood with her finger.

"What are you doing?" asked Pro. Snape.

"Nothing." Said Hina.

Maya sighed and gave her a handkerchief.

"10 points from Gryffindor for exploiting a student's fear." Said Snape.

"Oh come on!" yelled Hina.

Meanwhile Kaien's class was having one with Ravenclaw.

"Come on Nojiko help me on this one." He said to his twin sister.

"No…" said Nojiko, "It's your own fault for coming up with a better acronym."

"Hey! Nojiko over here!" called out a boy in Ravenclaw.

"Okay." Said Nojiko blushing bright red.

Kaien face palmed.

"Of course my sister had to be that way…" he muttered opt himself.

Eventually Hina and Kaien convinced Hermione to let up a bit since all of their classmates said no.

Since the class was small, Hermione just double-checked with Lisa, Su and Ernie.

However Hermione began to leave clothes around for the House Elves.

The House Elves didn't take it well to Hermione trying to free them.

As the weeks went by things have reached gone back to their normal routine.

However one class was one Haru would never forget.

"All right class!" said Pro. Moody walking in, "I have permission from Dumbledore to perform the Imperious Curse on you."

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Hermione.

"It is, but however are you going to learn how to fight them off?" asked Pro. Moody.

Haru had took out a box of popcorn.

"Where did you even get it?" asked Hermione.

"Portal." Said Haru.

They watched as one by one the fellow students were put under the cruse. When Neville was put under he did some astonishing gymnastics, Dean was forced to hop around the room and sing the national anthem and Lavender imitated a squirrel.

"Now Mr. Monkey." Said Pro. Moody.

Haru handed Ron his popcorn.

"All right! I'll show you how to resist it." Said Haru.

Pro. Moody placed him under the curse.

Haru felt himself in a warm happy place.

"Now jump on my desk." said a voice.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Haru, "And get out of my head!"

When everything was done, a good chunk of the class was passed out the only ones who weren't unconscious were Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"Now… Mr. Monkey can you do that again… without causing the class to pass out?" said Pro. Moody though Haru could tell he was impressed, if only little.

Soon Haru learned to resist without resorting to using Haki.

After class of course Haru had to apologize.

"We don't blame you." Said Dean, "We know if you get that you can't control your weird power."

"I blame you!" said a girl from Gryffindor walking past them.

Haru gave her a good long stare.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot." She muttered.

"Seriously… who is she?" asked Haru.

As time went along, things were fairly normal. The classes were normal and everything was rather quiet.

As October came to a close Snape made an announcement that the next class would be an antidote test and hinted at poisonings.

Thankfully an announcement came around that said that the schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would come the day that class was supposed to be held.

"He's not going to poison us!" cheered Haru.

"I don't think he would have done that." Said Hermione.

On the day they were coming, the Thousand Sunny was getting out of Dock, apparently at least one of the school were also traveling by ship and it was best to be on the other side of the lake once they arrive.

Thankfully Pro. McGonagall conjured a secondary dock to dock at for a day or so.

"A magical ship?" asked Tom who was helping out.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to see it." Said Franky.

"It does sound interesting." Said tom.

That was when he was suddenly hugged by Franky.

"Oh my son wants to follow me! I'm so proud!" cried Franky.

"You knew this a long time ago… don't seem so shocked…" mumbled Tom.

Robin who still on board laughed.

"By the way I think Sirius and Marguerite are still on board do you think you can get them." Said Franky.

"Of course." Said Robin.

She went over to the woman's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Are you almost done in there." Said Robin, "Luffy want everyone off the ship just in case the ship comes early."

"Almost!" called out Sirius.

A minute later, Marguerite came out with an oversized shirt and Sirius came out wearing make up and what looked to be a loincloth.

"Maybe you should get dress." Said Robin.

"Good idea." Said Sirius.

Robin was him as he went over to the door for the men's room.

"Remember what I said." Said Robin.

Marguerite just brushed her off.

After docking to the temporary dock on the other side of the island, Franky and Tom came back on the Kurosai FR-U IV and Tom went to where his classmates from Ravenclaw were standing.

After waiting for a while they waited for the school's to arrive.

That was when a gigantic flying carriage arrived, being pull by Gigantic flying horses. Soon it landed and student left the carriage all dressed in light blue silk robes, alone with them was a woman as large as Hagrid.

Pro. Dumbledore grabbed the hand of the woman who was the Madame Maxime.

Hancock smiled when she saw Hagrid's face.

These were the students of Beauxbatons, the biggest school of Western Europe.

That when also when the water of the lake began to churn. Out from the water was a large ship.

When Franky saw it his eyes began to sparkle.

Soon the students disembarked with a tall thin man with a goatee, he was Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang, a large school that never excepts Muggle Borns.

However Ron got extremely excited.

"Don't you see who that is?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

"Viktor Krum is among them!" said Ron.

"Hey. Ron… do you think you can transform to you hybrid form?" asked Hina, "I want to see something."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Do it." said Hina.

He did so and they saw why she wanted him to.

His tail was wagging.

"Hey!" yelled Ron.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Said Hina.

Haru laughed as the students headed into the castle for a grand feast and to talk about the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Next Time: Those who want to enter the the Tri-Wizard Tournemnt do so. However something unexpected happens... what is that thing? What will happen? Find out next time!


	10. The Goblet of Fire

Chapter 10: The Goblet of Fire

The visiting schools each chose which table to sit at. Neither chose Gryffindor, Beauxbatons chose to it with Ravenclaw and Durmstrang chose opt sit with Slytherin.

Draco of course had a look on his face as he talked to Viktor.

It lost a bit of it edge as Haru was currently wolfing down his food.

The Students of Durmstrang just stared at Haru wondering was with him, after all he was "Harry Potter the Boy who Lived"

However Nojiko and Tom were telling the visiting students about Haru's upbringing.

"So he was raised as the son of a pirate king in another world and picked up many of his behavior?" asked a boy.

"Pretty much." Said Nojiko.

"Don't judge our parents like that. Sure I inherited my father's love of building and inventing but other than that I'm nothing like him." Said Tom.

"Which one is your father?" asked the boy.

"The one in the speedo." Said Tom.

The students looked up to Franky and cringed.

"Are you ashamed of him?" asked the boy.

"Don't ask me that question… if I say yes, he starts crying." Said Tom.

"Oh my son is a shamed of me! After all we did today!" yelled Franky surprising Karkaroff as he didn't hear anything about that.

"I said I refused to answer!" yelled Tom. "And how were you able to hear me!"

"So…" said the boy.

"I helped cook tonight's meal." Said Nojiko changing the subject.

"Really?" asked the boy.

Nojiko nodded.

Up on the teacher's table.

"So Zoro… are you thinking what I'm thinking." laughed Luffy.

"You mean secretly enter." Said Zoro.

Nami got up, whacked the tow in the head.

"Students only." Muttered Nami.

"Yes Nami…" mumbled Luffy.

Zoro was muttering things under his breath.

As the night went on, the Ravenclaw table ran out of bouillabaisse. A blonde girl from Beauxbatons wanted more and noticed the Gryffindor Table had some.

She approached the section that still had theirs.

"Excuse me…" she said.

"Yes." Said Hermione.

Ron began to stare at the girl, the girl rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you done with the bouillabaisse?" asked the girl.

"Haru? Hina." Said Hermione.

"I ate too much…" sighed Hina.

"You can take it." Sighed Haru, "Before I get tempted and eat more."

The girl stared at Haru.

"All right…" she said, she could help but to stare at Haru thinking he was strange.

Sometime during the feat, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman arrived…

After the latter arrived Nami flashed him a smile. Ludo didn't know what it meant but had a bad feeling from it.

Not too long after they unveiled the way for students to enter the Tournament. It is to entre their names into the Goblet of Fire. Which was a goblet… that had fire coming out of it.

"Boy… I wonder how they came up with that name?" asked Kaien.

"An age line will be put around it." Explained Dumbledore, "So that underage students are unable to lave their name in the Goblet."

Many of younger students complained.

"Also thanks to certain other circumstances. A special force field made from sea stone will be placed around the Goblet to prevent certain students from putting their names in." explained Dumbledore.

Haru and Hina laughed nervously.

"Also we will be mentoring Nami to make sure she won't take any bribes." Explained Dumbledore.

"What!" yelled Nami, "Why single me out!"

The other Straw Hats all looked away from her, in order to avoid eye contract, expect for Sanji.

"Now Nami my love it's just that you have a certain reputation for taking bribes." Said Sanji.

Nami began to cry.

"I can't believe everyone would think of me in that way." Cried Nami.

At the Gryffindor Table Kaien sighed, "Mom…" he muttered to himself.

On the Ravenclaw table.

"I feel so sorry for her." Said a girl from Beauxbatons.

"She lying…" said Nojiko, "I know her… it's just an act."

"What makes you say that?" asked the girl.

"She my mom…" mumbled Nojiko.

"Oh…" said the girl.

Nami stopped crying as she realized no one was buying it.

Dumbledore countrified his explanation about the Goblet and how it would choose the three competitors.

The next day the barriers were put into place so that no one could cheat.

As Haru walked to Muggle Studies class he was surrounded by students from the others schools.

"Is this about me being the boy who lived." Said Haru.

"No…" said a girl from Durmstrang, "we heard you have special powers."

"Oh… you want a demonstration.." said Haru, "Okay then."

He created a portal and jumped through it. The portal vanished shocking the students. Then they began to panic.

"Harry Potter disappeared from this world!" yelled a boy from Beauxbatons.

"We lost him forever!" yelled a girl from Durmstrang.

They didn't know that Haru just took a short cut to class…

In the Muggle studies classroom Su and Lisa were already there.

"The foreign students?" asked Lisa not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah…" laughed Haru.

That afternoon for lunch, both Ron and Hina were annoyed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" asked Haru coming back from Muggle Studies.

"You're a lucky bastard." Muttered Hina using the name that was indented for him, "Your Devil Fruit allows you escape… while mine and Ron's doesn't…"

"Oh come… it's not my fault!" said Haru.

That was when suddenly Haru was tied up with vines.

"Come on!" yelled Haru.

"Will you cut it out." Said Hermione, "Also you might want to apologize to the students from the other schools."

"Why?" asked Haru.

"When you took that portal they thought you disappeared forever." Sighed Hermione.

"What really…" said Haru, "Man they're pretty stupid, they should have known I was ditching them."

"That really what you think?" sighed Hermione.

That was when Angelina walked over nervously.

"I put my name in the Goblet." She said.

"Congrats…" said Haru, "But I don't think you're going to get it…"

"What?" asked Angelina surprised.

"Cedric also put his name in and I think he might be the one." Said Haru.

"I can't believe you just said that." Said Hermione.

Hina ended stuffing his mouth with a very wooden vine. He whined of course.

"Wait you're old enough?" asked Fred with George showing up.

Haru mumbled something.

"What is he saying?" asked Hina.

"I think he's saying that my birthday was last week." Said Angelina.

Haru nodded.

"Oh you are lucky." Said Fred.

"We had to use an aging potion." Said George.

"We're about to put our names in right now." said Fred.

The two walked over the Goblet of Fire. Both were thrown back and sprouted long white beards, Pro. Dumbledore showed up to take them to the Hospital Wing.

"Saw that coming." Muttered Hina.

They stared at her.

"I was in here what her name from Ravenclaw tried to it…" she explained.

"Oh…" said everyone else.

That night was Halloween feast. Of course Haru and Hina ate a lot.

"You seem to be eating more than usual." Said Hermione.

"I was denied lunch thanks to a certain someone." Muttered Haru taking a break.

"It's not my fault you said that to Angelina." Said Hina.

"Oh yeah! How about a bet." Said Haru, "If it's not Cedric you get to have all my deserts for a week."

"And if it is. You get mine." Said Hina.

The two shook hands on the deal.

Soon enough it was time for the choosing The Goblet which was usually a strange blue color turns to a flaming red as a piece of parchment was spat out.

"Representing Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." Read Pro. Dumbledore.

Much of the school applauded.

"All right." Cheered Ron.

Viktor was lead to another room.

A second piece of parchment was spat out.

"Representing Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Read Pro. Dumbledore.

The blonde girl from the night before got up as some students applauded.

Then the third name came out.

"And Cedric Diggory will be representing Hogwarts." Read Pro. Dumbledore.

Ha! Told you!" taunted Haru.

"Grea.t… you were right." Said Hina.

Cedric was soon escorted to the other room… right after he did another piece of parchment came out of the Goblet. Everyone in the room was shocked.

Pro. Dumbledore walked over and picked it up.

"Harry Potter…" he read.

The entire great hall became silent. Most of the Hogwarts students realized that something was wrong with that. After all Haru hated being called Harry

"Haru…" said Hina.

Haru was shocked… however then he gave off the biggest grin he could muster.

"This is going to be fun." He said.

Next Time: Haru must deal with being the fourth participant for the Tri-wizard Tournament... what will he have to deal with and who put his name in the Goblet... all but one of these will be answered next time!


End file.
